


All You Love

by latt



Category: Final Fantasy XV
Genre: Ignoct White Day Gift Exchange 2019, M/M
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2019-03-21
Updated: 2019-03-21
Packaged: 2019-11-27 05:02:59
Rating: Mature
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 3,415
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/18190115
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/latt/pseuds/latt
Summary: Noctis has a lot on his mind but a free concert gives him a different perspective.





	All You Love

**Author's Note:**

> there's one (1) mention of an erection. Also 100% inspired by Hozier's new album

Gray days are behind you, love. You are free from the desolation. Don't you feel it? Love?

 

~~~ 

 

Noctis slowly rattled his medication. Just two pills left. His doctor said he should be alright.

Looking out the window of his apartment, he counted the seconds between each car horn down in the streets. He was high enough that most of the noisy detritus of the city didn't reach him but car beeps and sirens still filtered through the soundproof walls.

Taking a deep breath, he popped open the pill bottle and swallowed the contents dry.

Guess it made sense that he was deemed well enough to be weaned off his anti-anxiety meds right before his 30th birthday. His eyes slid to the innocuous folio on the edge of his nightstand and the grip on the little orange container weakened.

He heard his front door opening and worries over contracts and shareholders disappeared, replaced by the shining beacon that is the soft, lilting accent coming from the foyer. Tapping dry fingers against the pill bottle, he chucked it into the bin and rushed out of his bedroom.

 

 ~~~

 

Ignis was his personal assistant, professionally distant, and lately, Noctis had taken to playing a game. Completely harmless, wholly innocent, except it was inspired by certain mannerisms that had caught his eyes and ears.

A rhythm of gentle fingers tapping on the counter as he waited for a sauce to simmer.

Humming. Yes, when he vacuumed as though not to be heard but sometimes he would forget to _stop_ when he clicked off the machine.

His untucked T-shirt stretching upwards with his arms as he dusted off the crown molding in his living room. That revealed only a sliver of pale skin.

Noctis had wanted to lick it. But today, his shoulder-length hair was tied neatly at the nape of his neck, glasses perched squarely on his nose, and dressed in a sharp if stuffy button-up. The sleeves were rolled up today though, he noted.

Noctis counted the years they had been together. Not together in the way he distressingly found himself wanting. Five years. For five years, Ignis Scientia, with legs a mile long and green eyes that, if Noct was more of the purple prose type, would say to have sparkled like the foaming sea off the coast of Iceland--

Noctis grimaced.

"Iggy," he feigned disinterest as he watched the man quietly stir a pot, likely a stew for his lunch. It had vegetables in it, he could tell. Yes, he was almost 30 but he still couldn't be arsed to willingly eat a carrot.

"Hm?"

Noct slowly nudged his empty glass to the edge of the counter, stopping short of the precipice. "Uh, tomorrow's my birthday and was wondering..."

Gods, was he going to actually ask for a pity date? That's when Ignis turned towards him, expecting him to continue and Noct twitched, knocking the glass down to the tiled floor where it dispersed in sparkling little shards.

Seafoam, emerald, bright and just this side of unnerving when they zeroed on you except right now. There's kindness in them. As though he understood.

Noctis muttered, "Um, sorry, I'll clean that up." He made to get off the bar stool but Ignis placed a hand on his shoulder.

"I would hate if you stepped on anything so please stay put," he said, already reaching for a dustpan and brush under the sink. Noctis sighed and wiggled his bare feet; he should be ready for work but his nefarious plan to get Iggy to _notice_  him included wearing the tightest tanks he could find with some snug shorts. Embarrassment had quickly given way to the interesting way Ignis turned a cute shade of pink when he first sported the outfit some weeks ago.

"I could take it off?" Noctis had fidgeted at the door.

Ignis cleared his throat, adjusting his glasses, "No, please. You have a right to be comfortable in your own home."

Noctis wanted to say it worked except Ignis didn't even seem to care anymore. His eyes hungrily followed Ignis's swift and careful movements as he stooped down and swept up the glass. But then Ignis looked up at him through those long eyelashes, and he knew without a doubt that he was doomed.

"Noctis?"

Noct made the sound of a small dying animal and carefully stepped off the stool, rushing into his room. _Great, idiot_. The man rarely came around nowadays as they both agreed Noctis was needing less and less of his service and Ignis’s other job seemed to have gotten more demanding. His chances of charming him were few and far between. Now, he ruined his only opportunity for at least three weeks. His mood only soured when he heard Ignis pack up and leave.

He sighed when his phone vibrated with a text. Thumbing it open, he scanned a message from Ignis, about free tickets for a concert. Equal parts delight and anxiety swept through him; at this point, even if it was a sympathy invite, he would get to spend time with Ignis, away from duty and cooking and cleaning, for the first time ever.

_Yeah, sure I'll come._

 

~~~

 

"So, I'm certain you read through the package, haven't you dear Noctis?" his uncle purred. _Distant_ uncle but he had a claim in the family company. Noct's sure the man's like his father's twentieth cousin or whatever but still, Ardyn persisted.

Noctis clenched his fists under the table, feigning some semblance of deep thought. It was their morning stand-up, a quick meeting to delineate tasks and pending issues for the day. His eye twitched when he finally met his uncle's stare. Gods, how insufferable could one be.

"Ardyn, yes, I've read the paperwork," he muttered, sighing when the meeting alarm buzzed. He stood up, ignored the twinge in his bad knee, and walked towards the door of his modest office. "But it seems we are out of time. I apologize but we can discuss this later." Motioning through the open door, Noctis gave him a cold smile to which Ardyn equally returned.

"Ah, my boy," the man spun around, finger to his lip. "If you are _still_  thinking about it, not that I would blame you, give some, ah how do you say, consideration as to what is best for the company." That oily smile slithered across his rugged features (he really didn't look like a company man) as he tugged on that ridiculous paisley ascot. "Now, that _is_  what your dearly departed father would have wanted, hm? What is best for the company, and of course, what is best for you."

"Of course," Noctis gaped. Ardyn lightly bowed his head before waltzing towards the next poor soul who would be subject to his charisma. Sinking into the sleek but plush loveseat that faced one of the large, high windows, he scrubbed his face with exasperation. But the clock ticked forever forward and the day was slipping away from him. Unlocking his phone, he bit his lip with trepidation as he watched the rising number count of his emails; it would take all night to slog through this. Tonight looked like a bust. He sighed, switching apps to text Ignis about being unable to join him. Pity.

 

~~~

 

Noctis bid farewell to his assistant, wishing him a good weekend. Peeking out his door, he watched as desk lamps and monitors turned off, people streaming out for hopefully a joyous break from the Mon-Fri, 9-5 grind. Normally, he tried to leave around the same time but today, especially a day before his birthday, he was feeling particularly tender.

He waited a few more beats before gathering his belongings and locking the door behind him.

It was a steady and quiet walk to the largest office on this floor. He knew Ardyn has been eyeing up. It was also well within Noct's right to make it his. 

But he couldn't step into his dad's office and proclaim it his domain.

"Hey, dad," he murmured, his voice strained.

Gods, he was still only at the threshold, the door barely ajar, and his knees turned to jelly. He had to thank the cleaning staff for still keeping his father's office immaculate. As though he would walk in the next morning.

His heart hurt.

He shuffled forward, setting his stuff by the door.

The sun gilded the edges of the chrome accents in the room, making them soft and warm. Flashbacks of a childhood spent at his father's feet playing games and doing homework filtered in with the few dust motes that drifted by his blurry vision.

"Gods, dad I miss you so much." Noctis planted his hands on the chair facing his father's desk. He took a shuddering breath, scrunching up his face.

No, no.

It was almost his birthday. His father would say no more tears.

Noctis pulled away, hands shaking, as he picked up his things and locked the door behind him.

No more tears. Pulling out his phone, he dialed for his car.

 

~~~

 

His driver dropped him off at the venue where Noctis texted Ignis. As he hung back away from the chattering crowds, he received a reply that left him aching for god knows what: Ignis was preoccupied but he could tell security up front his name and they would let him in. Noctis did just that, earning him a few glares from those waiting in line. It’s not like he asked to skip them.

A flurry of busy bodies and comms buzzed around Noctis as he was pulled and pushed towards the front of the stage by the very mention of his name. Curiosity, which had already been planted since Iggy’s sudden free concert tickets, peaked when he was handed a VIP pass and a free beer. He settled in the third row where the passage of time felt like water because more people filed in and the lights turned low and everyone started screaming.

There’s no opening band so when the announcer yelled ‘SOMNUS’, the crowd rose up in excitement and volume, as though it were possible.

“Thank you, ladies and gents. I really appreciate you all coming here.” The singer was all grace and smiles and Noctis was sure he’s going under cardiac arrest. Shoulder-length sandy hair now undone so it falls lovingly over his shoulders and wearing an obscene V-neck shirt with a leather jacket and jeans that he must have poured himself into.

_Ignis?_

Noctis gaped like a spastic toad as Somnus, Ignis, dived into an open melody of loss and hope. This was the same man who had to fight him to eat his vegetables, who literally fucking cleaned his toilet, and gods, had to suffer Noct’s insane, feverish muttering when he’d been hit with the seasonal flu that one year. 

The damn universe could have his soul for all that he cared. Ignis’s voice traveled up his spine like it would normally do in the mornings he came in, but now it was _everywhere_. He felt transported, above the bickering board members, an annoying uncle, his mental health. All of it fell away at his feet as Somnus’ music rushed in to gently comfort him as well as make his heart ache. Ache for his father, ache for his past failures. And ultimately ache for a man who was singing his very being to him.

Yes, him because right now, in the middle of his second set, Ignis had found him and kept his gaze planted there.

When Somnus sang his last chorus and Noctis cheered him hoarse, he was motioned to the backstage area where he desperately tried to calm his racing heart.

"You came," Ignis was sweaty and out of breath but Noctis was even more touched by it than anything else. He must be exhausted after that performance.

"I’m glad I did: you were great! Not my usual stuff but...ah um."

Ignis raised his eyebrows.

"I mean you  _are_ great! You're beautiful and--no, I meant your voice and music is beautiful. And yeah you're pretty, too." Noct's brain and mouth seemed to have had a falling out within the last thirty seconds.

Iggy's eyes lit up and slowly smiled until he was outright laughing.

Let Leviathan's maw open beneath him and swallow him whole. It would be a kind mercy.

Ignis swept a hand through his hair. "You're pretty too. But this is the oddest way I've been flirted with."

"I am not flirting with you," Noct said hotly, cheeks furiously burning.

"Ah, then I apologize for assuming your suave compliments were anything but."

Before he could try and recover any of his dignity, a bouncy but flustered blond with a serious headset bounced and tugged on Ignis's arm.

"Dude, you got meet n’ greets in 5!" 

Ignis looked absolutely forlorn. "But I--"

Noctis saw his escape and took it, "Hey, no worries. Um, talk later." And before his mouth once again moved on his own and did something stupid, like ask him out to dinner, he booked it towards the exit and reveled in the cool night air when he shoved the door open. As he called for his car, he tried his best to ignore his splintering heart.

 

~~~

 

_Pretty._

_He called me pretty, of all things._

And beautiful, his utterly foolish brain supplied him. Oh yes, it could figure out harmonics and studio contracts and the best exit route from grabby fans. But how to ask someone out for a date? Nope, nada, _useless_.

As Noct's form retreated and he followed his stage manager back to his room, Ignis replayed the last couple of months in his head and once again pulled taut every minute of their interactions, trying to find any promising nodules of mutual affection.

"C'mon Igster. You got a bunch of ravenous fans who paid nice gil for you to dazzle their world." Prompto hip-checked him, knocking Ignis out of his reverie. "And you're in no condition to dazzle anyone."

"My apologies," Ignis absently patted his jacket for his glasses and of course they wouldn't be in his pockets. He always left the damn things on his dresser before a show.

Prompto shrugged, waved three fingers in his face and hurried out, leaving Ignis once again to his obsessive thoughts. Splashing cold water on his face, he tried and failed to come up with a reason to see Noctis again tonight. It was nearing midnight and he was probably tired. Maybe send him a text, thanking him for coming to his show? No, that felt like a goodnight. Maybe...maybe keep him company for his birthday? That's what he wanted more than anything: to spend time with the man with blue eyes. 

Ocean deep, moonlit night, sapphire blue eyes.

Ignis growled, burying his head in his hands before pulling on his hair. Gods, he was absolutely doomed.

"IGGY! Your faaaaans!" 

Ignis quickly shook out his hair, inhaled deeply, letting out a shaky breath. What was he going to do when his heart jolted with every step, pining for a man too far out for even a star to reach?

 

~~~

 

Noctis curled his fingers around the dewy beer bottle, swinging it to his lips. His hands stopped trembling a while ago but it threatened to start all over again as the memory of Iggy's voice filtered in and out of his mind.

The guy was famous and he had been too damn oblivious to even notice. Which now begged the question: why the hell was he waiting almost hand and foot on him? His hands hovered over his phone. Was he busy with fans? If he wasn't, he was probably very tired and had gone home. Besides, what could Noctis possibly say to have him come over? Hey, let's hangout for my birthday at 2 am in the fucking morning. Groaning, he flopped down further into the sofa as a sinking feeling settled in the pit of his stomach.

Ignis has a damn music career, a lucrative one at that. Noctis had looked him up and knew that millions of album sales equaled buckets of cash. He hoped, anyway. Because someone as beautiful and skilled as Ignis deserved the riches and fame. If that's what he wanted. 

The phone buzzed and at that moment his entire world held just those words. 

_Are you awake?_

Noctis replied, eschewing his half-empty beer for the roiling thoughts that bypassed all logic. _He wants to see you. Idiot, he's gonna quit cuz now you know that he's famous. That's dumb, he wants to be your friend now that you won’t be his boss. Right?_

Barely half an hour later, there was a polite knock on his door. He hurriedly pulled it open and found himself breathless. “You have a key.”

Ignis looked amazing. Clean and elegant in that leather jacket, the ends of his hair damp and curling slightly probably from a shower. “Well, I didn’t come here to cook or clean,” he scoffed, but the humor was apparent in the tilt of his lips.

Noctis felt the heat in his cheeks as he stepped aside, closing the door behind them. “Want a drink?” He shuffled into the dimly-lit kitchen before turning towards Ignis, expecting a response. He still wasn’t wearing his glasses and Noct was sure the man wanted to murder him because his face carried a softness, almost vulnerable, as he nibbled his bottom lip. 

“I’m sorry we didn’t get to talk much after the concert.”

“Hey, you had people who paid actual money to see and meet you,” grinned Noct, hoping to ease the tension evident in his shoulders. “I’m just with the band.”

Ignis chuckled tiredly. “Did you truly enjoy the show? I was afraid you probably had better things to do--oh, Noct...it’s your birthday. 

Noctis looked at the glowing numbers of his microwave. “Yeah, happy birthday to me. Are you going to sing me a song?”

Ignis hummed, smiling as he stepped a little closer to him. “I’m sure you are quite through with my singing.”

“Not really, I liked it. How much for a private concert?”

Ignis cocked his head, thinking. Noctis batted at him and laughed. “No, it was great. I probably would have just gone home and played some video games before falling asleep. Big three-oh, right?” Gods, he didn’t mean to make that sound so sad and he could tell Ignis was put off by it. He had to be: what a loser, a failure--

“Noct?” Ignis was too close to him and he felt like his world was cracking under his feet. Warm fingers gently curled around his wrist, allowing him to take a deep breath before closing the distance between them and capturing the man’s lips with his.

Noctis snapped, pulling away but Ignis’ caress had turned into a solid grip. “So-sorry, I’m so sorry, I--”

Ignis touched his forehead to his, sighing softly. “Thank you,” he murmured before cupping his face in both his hands and kissing him like the man would die without it. Noctis hands were free now to map the brilliant expanse of his back and the greedy little gremlin in his mind wanted more than mere groping. 

Noctis abruptly pulled away to look into eyes that wanted to swallow him whole. They were both breathing hard but he craved assurance before going any further. “I want--”

Ignis bowed his head and nosed along his throat and thank Shiva he was still holding on to the lapels of his jacket because he would have melted right through the floor.

“Yeah, please don’t stop.” He couldn’t keep back the breathy whine nor the broken moan when Ignis experimentally grinded into his erection.

“Gods if I could record your voice like this,” said Ignis, one hand mapping out his torso. “You sound beautiful; you  _are_ beautiful.”

Noct tugged on his jacket, smiling like a fool. “Can’t argue with the most gorgeous, talented singer this side of Eos, right?”

 

~~~

 

Noctis popped his back, happy that he’d taken the painkiller for his aches. A late morning meant a late night in the office but today was his birthday and no one would fault him for treating himself to a nice dinner. As he swiped his keycard to enter the office building, he allowed himself an indulgent smile because dinner would now include a 6-foot-something with a gorgeous smile and legs for days. He hummed a little tune, something about love and sunlight.

 _All of your love is sunlight._  


**Author's Note:**

> thank you so so much for your patience Marie. I really hoped you enjoyed it. I want to do a B-side for the smut :3 anyway, follow me on [Tumblr](http://lattdraws.tumblr.com), [Twitter](https://twitter.com/Serenity279), or [Pillowfort](https://www.pillowfort.io/latt)!
> 
> As always, kudos, comments, and critiques are welcomed!


End file.
